


A Couple Made to Last

by Moviemuncher



Series: Keep Talking [2]
Category: X-Men the Movie, X-Men: Origins (2009)
Genre: For Creed, M/M, Mentions rape but does not include any non-consensual content, Sort of fluff- maybe?, Wade's reasonable fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot insight to Victor's and Wade's relationship as posed in Keep Talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple Made to Last

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly trigger but not graphic and I would consider that to be unlikely.   
> Please enjoy and if so, let me know why. If not, and this was a disappointment, why? Let me know so I can work on it.

Turned out they were not a couple made to last. 

In close proximity anyway. They each did their separate things, mercenaries working on separate schedules. Wade worked from a seedy bar run by an old friend and Victor, well, Wade didn't know where Victor got jobs from. He just knows of pays really well. Well enough that Victor had several houses over Canada and a few spread through several North American states. 

It meant he could always find a place where he didn't get odd looks for his paled skin that apparently would never heal to its original tan complexion. He did suffer with that a bit, used to being considered very handsome. Now Victor was the better looking of the two and that was saying a lot about how ugly Wade was now. Victor didn't seem to care, he enjoyed showing Wade a rough time in bed, on the couch, in an alley, against the wall... Victor didn't mind. Wade did though, he minded a fair bit. So he made some enquiries about plastic surgery. Victor shot those plans down, stating that healing factors wouldmake it impossible. His hair, at least, was growing back. 

He also had a suit. It was awesome. Red and black, mostly red- he wanted to be noticed, and tight.   
Victor would come and go which suited them just fine. Wade was happy to stay in one place though, content to find work in a crappy bar. He accepted a lot of... Pity jobs. 

Such as when a teenager came in looking for a way to get rid of another teenage stalker. Victor found it stupid, claimed that Wade should just leave it. The girl would be fine, she should just call the police. Wade went and scared Jeremy for her anyway, flinched at her proclamation of his hero status. Life went on, Victor never mentioned Logan, never mentioned the fight on the nuclear reactor chimney or anything really. They didn't do history well. 

Now, Victor might act like an animal solely capable of anger, but Wade..? Wade was very aware he was human with a whole range of emotions. Not just snarly, growly rage and lust. So when Victor came home (and it sounded as domestic as he wanted it to be) and pushed him into the bedroom, Wade decided to test some things. 

Such as Victor's ability to consider consent. So far, he'd never said no to a fuck. Why should he with a healthy libido? 

Victor was pressing him into the bed, stomach down, and nipping at the back of his neck. 

"Victor... Ah, maybe not today." He said firmly and he felt Victor pull back in surprise. 

"Hmmm, you sure?" Victor asked, his deep voice amused and sending a tingle down Wade's spine. That voice used to solely represent danger. Now it was much more... Invigorating than the occasional adrenaline spike. 

"Yeah. Just not feeling it." He said but Victor did not get off him, though he stopped assaulting his neck. He hovered above Wade. Victor chuckled above him. 

Then rolled off. 

Wade smiled, exulted. 

"Congratulations, you passed!" He cheered, offering his fist out to Victor for a fist-bump. It went ignored as expected. Victor didn't look so amused anymore. 

"Worried about something were you, Wade?"

Wade swallowed. He nodded. 

"Smart man." Victor stated. Wade didn't know how to take that sentence at all. He decided to ignore it and just enjoy that Victor respected him enough not to do that to him. He knew Victor had no qualms about it usually, so he felt quite relieved, healing factor or not, the trauma would be a bit much. Victor got up off the bed and left the room, peeling off his coat as he went. Wade watched the broad shoulders stretch the dark shirt he wore underneath. Wade allowed himself some moments of relief and happiness before getting up to follow. 

He padded after Victor into the kitchen of the beautiful, open spaced apartment Victor owned. Victor opened the fridge and drew out the orange juice (without pulp because urghh) and swung it carelessly onto the side as he fetched a glass. He plonked that on the side and Wade snagged one of his own before pouring some out for himself. Victor took the carton from him and poured out a generous measure before capping the carton and putting it back, pushing the door shut. He swallowed a large gulp from his glass as Wade did so too. Wade made his way around the island counter, not that Victor couldn't easily reach him anyway. 

"So... You're not mad?" He asked, his voice hopeful. Victor fixed him an unimpressed look and shook his head. 

"Oh." Wade said, a little underwhelmed.


End file.
